Stud Muffin
by of self
Summary: If he wasn't her Stud Muffin, then who was? Chad/Sonny ficlet.


_Just a small silly __drabble__ I thought of yesterday. I don't own __SWAC__._

_Dedicated to the adorable Chihuahua who walks down my street every day. Darling, you are simply adorable and seeing you is one of the highlights of my day. Trust me guys, this dog is super adorable. :D_

* * *

"Muffin," Sonny called out worriedly, looking around the cafeteria in search of him.

"Stud Muffin, you had better bring your scrawny little self over here before I go batshit crazy over you and cut off your playing privileges for a month or so." Sonny sighed in exasperation. Where could he be? And was it that he chose only these times to disappear into thin air. She had to go for rehearsal in another ten minutes. She shook her head in frustration. Sometimes, he was just so annoying, like a little kid. She loved him dearly but he did test her patience.

"And I won't let you go over to Tawni's either. Pookie has come over and I know how much you like her." Sonny called out in sudden inspiration, hoping to bribe him.

"Stud Muffin, if you wont come here right now, I'll…" she trailed off, unable to think of another suitable threat. She already promised to ground him, what else could she do?

"Never fear Sonny, I am here," Chad said, appearing out of nowhere. "Now why were you calling me? Do you want to go out on a real date?" Chad asked, winking his eyes suggestively.

Sonny blinked at Chad in confusion, not comprehending the meaning of his words. "What are you doing here Chad?"

"You called and I'm here," Chad said, leaving out the part where he sprinted from his dressing room, and jumped over props to get here as fast as he could. Revealing that would be so not cool.

"That's the thing. I _didn't_ call you." Sonny said slowly, laying emphasis on the word, _didn't_.

"Yes you did Sonny." Chad said seriously. She called out Stud Muffin and here he was cause obviously there was no other Stud Muffin who Sonny needed other than him. And if there was then Chad would make sure that he would have the idiot shipped far far away, if possible to the Antarctic where the only thing keeping him company would be the penguins and hungry Polar Bears.

"No I didn't Chad," Sonny said equally seriously.

"But you called out Stud Muffin," Chad pointed out confused. So there was another Stud Muffin. Well he would put his devious plan to good use and send that loser far and away from Sonny.

"Yes I did," Sonny said and then she broke off and turned her gaze away from him to say, "And look here is he is." Chad followed Sonny's gaze and looked around for the person. Instead of a person he found a small white dog, jauntily walking into the kitchen, with birth black eyes and its small tail wagging in the air.

"You naughty boy, where had you disappeared, giving your poor Mommy a scare like that. Don't do that again." Sonny said sternly as she walked away from Chad and picked up to dog to coo over him and scratch his head.

That was Stud Muffin?

And for the first time in his life, Chad felt jealous of a dog. How he wished, he was the one in Sonny's arms right now, being petted so lovingly. That would have been so blissful and awesome.

"Stud Muffin is my doggie," Sonny said as she walked over to the door of the cafeteria. Chad sighed. So Stud Muffin was her dog. So she hadn't been calling out for him like he had originally and foolishly assumed. He had been upstaged by a damned dog. How utterly humiliating.

"And what am I? Chad asked sadly. Sonny stopped and turned around to face him.

"My blueberry muffin," Sonny said casually as she then turned back and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I hate blueberries, "Chad called out after her. Damned blueberries. They made his tongue blue which he hated. And they kind of tasted sweet and sour which he also hated.

'They are my favourite," Sonny threw back over her shoulder.

"And they can be my new favourites too," Chad rejoined hastily. He heard a chuckle from Sonny and smiled. If being her blueberry muffin meant having to like those damned blueberries, then he would make sure he loved them or at least get a therapist to make him love them.

Because he was Chad Dylan Cooper and blueberries were much too insignificant to stand as an obstacle in the path of true love.

And also one day, he would be her _only_ Stud Muffin.

He'd make damn sure of that.

* * *

_Lame but what do you do when a plot bunny holds you hostage?_


End file.
